


Loop

by Sounator



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016), Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Gen, Sci-Fi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sounator/pseuds/Sounator
Summary: Принцип самосогласованности Новикова работает иногда весьма необычно
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Loop

**Author's Note:**

> Попытка представить, что могло бы помочь Агенту Стоуну найти пропавшего Роботника

— А вот ты где! — раздраженно, как обычно, гаркнул доктор, едва заметив знакомую фигуру. Стоун был разодет в какую-то нафталиновую дребедень, отдающую сельским театром, к тому же бесцельно топтался возле «Гальватрона», вместо того, чтобы заниматься делом.

Агент продолжал вести себя странно: обернувшись на окрик, он недоуменно склонил голову на бок и выразительно заломил одну из своих неприлично черных бровей.

— Ты, что окончательно растерял те крупицы эквивалента интеллекта, что звенели в твоей пустой голове?

И опять ему не ответили, не поспешили вытянулся в струнку и, самое вопиющее, не откупились кофе.

— Кстати, и где мой _латте_?

Претензии к своему подчиненному всегда шли параллельно с физическим насилием. Особенно доктору нравилось хватать нерадивого помощника за лицо, и еще больше - за подбородок. Сквозь перчатку жесткая щетина не ощущалась, зато царапала микрофибру, вызывая приятное трение.  
Стоун увернулся. Вернее, он сделал какое-то весьма нетипичное для него движение. Как бы это лучше назвать — стрейф назад, а потом он выхватил что-то нелепое, что висело у него на поясе и чему блистательный ум Роботника не уделил и толики внимания.

Запястье мгновенно обожгла неприятная холодная боль и доктор с удивлением увидел, что его поймали в весьма экзотическую ловушку. В руке Стоун держал… ножницы. Большие ножницы, размером с хороший такой полуторный меч. Впрочем, как он их держал, это и был меч — меч-ножницы, с очень острыми кромками, которые недвусмысленно давили теперь на хрупкую конечность немного дальше более прочной перчатки. Одно движение и придется собирать протез. Он и так уже подумывал начинать заменять детали своего неуклонно гниющего тела более прочным сплавом, но, признаться, не рассчитывал на принудительную ампутацию.

— Что ты делаешь? — вполне разумный вопрос относительно ситуации.

— Пока что просто предупреждаю, — произнес _Стоун_ и на его лице проступила нетипичная жесткость.

Это был не его голос. Тембр, звучание — конечно его помощника, но манера и акцент — совершено не похожи. И эти хипстерские шмотки, гипертрофированные ножницы…

— Ты не Стоун, — подытожил доктор свои измышления.

— Нет, — отозвался «не Стоун» и больше никаких пояснений.

— Может, уберете тогда ваше гротескное оружие от меня? — с нажимом потребовал Роботник, начиная терять терпение, но удерживаясь от опрометчивых действий. Протез следует собирать ДО того, как будет нечем это делать.

— Может и уберу, — пожал плечами злой двойник самого податливого человека на земле. — когда пойму, за что _он_ вас так превозносит, что даже решился на путешествие сквозь Вселенную.

— Он, то есть Агент Стоун, верно? — умишко у двойника наверняка такой же жалкий, как у прототипа, поэтому Айво решил разговаривать с ним в соответствующей манере.

— Да.

— И повстречались где-то во «Вселенной»? — эти долбанные сай-фай фрики, постоянно крутящиеся вокруг его лаборатории и пишущие всякие недоразвитые статейки, порядком его утомили. А ведь он уже почти поверил в «гостя из другого измерения».

— Стоун прибыл в наш мир по сигналу маяка, скрытого в вашей магической перчатке, — фрик выразительно покосился на плененную руку Роботника.

— И зачем же? — доктору не нравилось то, как лезвия ножниц все сильнее впивались в уязвимую плоть.

— Потому, что вы исчезли из вашего мира и… — внезапно дебильное восторженное благодушие сползло с лица двойника. Он высвободил руку доктора из захвата, поспешно убирая меч в ножны. — Нет, не может быть!

— Что не может быть? — нахмурился доктор, потирая ноющую кисть.

— Вас не должно быть здесь! — глаза двойника Стоуна расширились до невозможности.

— Но я здесь, — Роботник патетично развел руками и обворожительно-угрожающе улыбнулся. Ему порядком надоел этот ширпотребный задрот, а нехватка кофе в организме повышала агрессию в арифметической прогрессии.

— Я перепутал время. Вакти Вапнаси предупреждала меня не терять головы и сосредоточится на надписи, — с этими словами он вытащил из поясной сумки, расшитой причудливыми узорами и пуговицами разных цветов, стаканчик из-под кофе.

Айво сразу узнал марку и бросающуюся в глаза надпись, идущую через этикетку. Агент никогда не позволял себе вольность и не писал всякую недостойную разумного человека чепуху. Первая же попытка была строго пресечена и больше их не было. Однако на этом стаканчике были видны некие цифры, определенно выведенные рукой его помощника. К глубокому неудовольствию доктора, разглядеть числа он не успел, фрик резко развернулся и бросился в сторону площади. Айво очень не нравилось, когда нарушают его личное пространство, в особенности, когда это приводит к увечьям его персоны. Некрасивые багровые линии на запястье уже начали болеть. Зарычав, Роботник стиснул руку в кулак, призывая парочку роботов-ликвидаторов и бросился вслед недоделанному толкиенисту. Однако парень с гипертрофированными ножницами подбежал к фонтану и не раздумывая нырнул в него головой вперед. Воды в городском украшении было по колено максимум, но когда Айво приблизился, странный парень бесследно исчез.  
Что-то странное заворочалось в груди доктора, что-то, похожее на нехорошее предчувствие.

— Доктор, я вас искал. Куда вы пропали?

Айво обернулся и увидел, как к нему через площадь спешит его Агент: как всегда строго одет, с двумя стаканчиками латте на подставке, а на лице нет той жесткости, что была у двойника.  
Двойника из другого мира и, возможно, из другого времени. И если это все правда, что он там говорил про его пропажу, стоит предпринять меры. Для начала оборудовать перчатку маяком… и потребовать у Стоуна каждый день писать на стаканчике координаты и дату.


End file.
